


You Never Smoked Anything In Your Life

by HecoHansen31



Series: Asks [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, mention of drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: One day your friend Osferth, the most perfect guy in your college, start having strange behaviors and you might be just the reason behind them...
Relationships: Osferth/Original Female Character, Osferth/Reader
Series: Asks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818637





	You Never Smoked Anything In Your Life

“You’ve never smoked anything in your life” you commented, as you lightly pushed away Finan and his ‘Devil’s weed’ from Osferth.

The young boy had tried to convince his older friend to give him some, although he had never tried anything that was stronger than sparkling in his whole life.

But that night he had been strangely growing bold during the party, wanting to try out alcohol, at first, something that you hadn’t thought too much of since it would have been funny to find out what Osferth might look like drunk.

And then he had gone to Finan for some weed, since the man had been dangling a closed plastic bag with some of it in it from the start of the party, although you weren’t sure that it was truly weed and not some form of dried oregano, being sold to the clueless idiot.

“… why?” Osferth seemed concerned by your protest, but didn’t make any attempt to call Finan back, probably not having wanted to try out weed in the first place, even more after his first taste of Uthred’s bourbon had made him almost throw up and you had immediately passed him the first fruity alcoholic beverage you had found.

“… because you are obviously not comfortable doing these things and I don’t see the reason behind why you are trying to act all edgy tonight” you worded out your true concerns of that night, as Osferth shot you an extremely surprised look, his uneasiness clear in his eyes as they ducked away from you.

And then he raised them suddenly onto you, some strange rageful feeling in them, almost as if he was angry with you and you found yourself not truly understanding his feelings, as it always happened with Osferth.

You were a bit too different to understand each other easily: you weren’t exactly a wild animal as half of the residents of college, but you did live upon the motto ‘carpe diem’, enjoy life while you are young and strong, without asking yourself what the future had for you.

Osferth, instead, had lived for most of his life in seminary, almost as if it was a world apart, completely, and when he had gone to college, he had never been able to truly shake off the feeling of duty he had been taught, unable to let himself go truly, as many of his friends told him.

It had never bothered you, truly, although you’d completely agree that he was a bit too tight wound for his own sake.

And, although he was everything different from you, it didn’t lessen the attraction you had always felt for him.

But you were aware he wouldn’t have ever felt the same for you.

You were the sole sin he couldn’t commit himself to.

But tonight, he had committed any sin in the book, making you truly worried that your friend had been actually replaced by an alien or a clone.

Either way something was wrong.

And your spidey senses were tingling.

“…. I just thought… that… you’d think I was cool” he bit on his plump lips, as he faced you his entire body purely holding itself up on that rageful protest he had in his body “… I mean… I … for sure you don’t think that I am cool enough! And…”.

“… why should it matter that if I think that you are ‘cool enough’ or not?” you commented tightly, not wanting to interrupt Osferth to offend him in any way since he looked like he almost had a grudge against you “… and why shouldn’t you be ‘cool enough’? Because personally I think that you aren’t cool, but you are amazing”.

And it was the truth.

You liked Osferth for his sweet and thoughtful character, the way he wouldn’t throw himself in things but think before acting and this didn’t make him in any way detached or cold, but it just showed the true intensity he felt for everything.

Too much.

Enough to paralyze him, when he should have acted.

But it wasn’t a fault, according to you.

“I just…” now his eyes shifted away and you were aware he was indeed paralyzed, thinking and rethinking about the words he had to say to you and you did the thing you knew would always calm him down, you gently caressed his face “… I just… I thought it would make you like me”.

The truth, instead, paralyzed you, this time.

Because you hadn’t ever thought that Osferth, your college buddy, would have ever developed a crush on you.

You weren’t what he was looking for and you weren’t what he might have wanted on the long run, a perfect housewife, scared of God and attentive to his soft personality, not a crazed woman with a free spirit like you.

He saw your surprise and immediately thought that it was concern and rejection and his eyes lowered again, before he muttered softly, throwing his hands down to simply ‘forget it’, but you quickly grasped on his hands to avoid him running away, as you quickly sorted out your own feelings.

“…. I like you” it was a slow admission, but it was easy, rolling off your tongue easily “… but I never… Osferth, are you sure about this?”.

You didn’t know what to say, because if he was scared, you were three times more, although it might have seemed extremely stupid, because your entire motto was following what you loved and doing it.

But with emotions… and other people… it might get tricky.

“… never been surer” he commented tightly, as his grip became stronger on you, but not choking you “… I feel like… you might have never thought of me… because I am just too different…”.

“I thought the same” for once you commented with a slight smirk, although your soul was still shaky at the news that Osferth liked you right back “… I just… I don’t want to … I don’t want you to regret this decision… I’d be a terrible influence on you”.

A small sarcastic smirk appeared on Osferth’s face, as he brought you closer, mindful of your reaction, as your body naturally welcomed him closer.

“… let me decide that” he commented “… as you decide if I am cool enough”.

It was a branch offered, a middle way with no promises or sure settlements.

And your chaotic personality approved it.

“… ok” you muttered softly “… but don’t do anything dangerous to impress me. I like you for all your holy moral strength”.

“… and I love you for your party life aesthetic!”.


End file.
